Kawiarnia Lavender
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Ostrzeżenie: wszyscy, którzy nie przepadają za nadmiarem słodyczy, proszeni są o nie wchodzenie! Zdaje się, że w tym opowiadaniu wojna nie wydarzyła się, a przynajmniej nie miała tak przerażających skutków. Można powiedzieć, że fluff.


Do nowo powstałej kawiarni na ulicy Pokątnej zagląda wiele osób. Wpadają na kilka chwil lub zostają na długie godziny. Szczególnie lubią tu przychodzić osoby rozpoznawalne. Lubię obserwować, jak przemykają się pomiędzy zwykłymi klientami, poobwijani szalami, w czapkach z daszkiem i okularach, ubrani luźno i zwyczajnie. Może to ze względu na lokalizację – w piwnicy mało znanej kamienicy ze sklepem zoologicznym, przy samym końcu ulicy. A może ze względu na atmosferę, o której nasłuchałam się już licznych komplementów.

Cóż, o cokolwiek by nie chodziło, przychodzą.

\- - -

Pierwsza pojawia się Hermiona Granger, ubrana elegancko, choć nieco zbyt sztywno. Spieszy się do Ministerstwa, więc zamawia tylko latte macchiato bez cukru i ciepłego croissanta z dżemem wiśniowym. Zjada go, nerwowymi ruchami przerzucając strony porannej prasy. Cztery gazety składają się na jej zestaw informacji porannej: _Prorok Codzienny_ , który od lat nie jest już taki prestiżowy jak dawniej, jednak Hermiona robi to z przyzwyczajenia, _Żongler_ , którego ranga podniosła się już w czasie wojny, _Informator Magiczny_ , donoszący o sprawach ekonomicznych w kraju i na świecie, a także mugolski _the Guardian_. Z luźno spiętego koka wypada jej kilka pasm, które zdmuchuje z twarzy zawsze, gdy przewraca stronę.

\- - -

Bliźniaczki Patil pojawiają się przed lokalem zawsze o tej samej godzinie, nadchodząc z dwóch różnych stron. Na jesień, w zimie i wczesną wiosną owinięte są zwiewnymi szalami, nadającymi im wygląd kolorowych motyli. Poza tym noszą się zawsze ciekawie i niesztampowo. Obydwie pracują w tym samym miejscu – są założycielkami pewnej marki modowej, którą stworzyły tuż po wojnie i w szybkim czasie zaskarbiły sobie uwagę brytyjskiej społeczności, urastając do rangi najbardziej rozpoznawalnej sieci w kraju. Jeden z ich sklepów znajduje się nawet tu, na Pokątnej. Sama czasem do niego zaglądam: ceny są tam przystępne, a ubrania oryginalne i dobrej jakości. One jednak kierują się najczęściej do swojego biura trzy przecznice dalej. Tylko czasem pojawiają się tu popołudniami, w towarzystwie różnych osobowości czy biznesmenów.

Zamawiają zawsze to samo. Parvati czerwoną indyjską herbatę pu-erh, a Padma sojową caffe latte z cynamonem i goździkami. Piją, rozmawiając spokojnie przy małym, dwuosobowym stoliku stojącym koło okna i przeglądając czasopisma modowe, zarówno czarodziejskie, jak i mugolskie. Wychodzą, trzymając się pod rękę.

\- - -

Ron Weasley i Harry Potter także pojawiają się razem. Wyskakują z kominka dla klientów jeden za drugim równo o siódmej dwadzieścia pięć, wiecznie narzekając na swoje wzajemne spóźnienie, które weszło im już w nawyk. Śmiejąc się głośno i ziewając szeroko, dosiadają się do stolika Hermiony Granger, która właśnie kończy swojego rogalika. Ron zamawia czarną herbatę z cukrem i mlekiem, a do tego ciastko, codziennie inne. Harry'emu wystarcza cappuccino i, przykładem swojej przyjaciółki, croissant. Wymieniają między sobą uwagi dotyczące życia ministerialnego wysoko postawionych urzędników. Wszyscy troje pną się w końcu po szczeblach kariery, a stanowiska im obiecywane stają się z każdą chwilą wyższe. Mało kto wie, że w najbliższym czasie Harry zamierza rzucić to ostatecznie i w końcu zająć się tym, co sprawia mu rzeczywistą satysfakcję, czyli lataniem.

Hermiona streszcza im najważniejsze informacje porannej prasówki, a Ron z zapałem dorzuca swoje trzy grosze zaczerpnięte z _Życia Quidditcha_. Harry ziewa szeroko, ale słucha z uwagą, czasem tylko zerkając na stary zegarek. Podobno kiedyś należał do wuja Rona.

Zbierają się w pośpiechu, zawsze opóźniani przez jakąś zapomnianą rzecz czy czyjeś nieuważne potknięcie.

\- - -

Kolejna pojawia się Ginny Weasley i zamawia na wynos kawę po wiedeńsku z dużą ilością bitej śmietany oraz waniliową muffinkę. W lustrze przy wejściu poprawia rozwichrzone włosy i, jeśli jest zimno, obwiązuje się szczelniej szalikiem w barwach Gryffindoru. Przez ramię ma przewieszoną sportową torbę, która ma zwyczaj zsuwania się w najmniej adekwatnym momentach, takich jak otwieranie drzwi, odbieranie kawy czy wyliczanie drobnych. Nie jest niezdarna, jedynie roztargniona, w ciągłym biegu pomiędzy domem rodzinnym, własnym loftem w Londynie i magicznym kompleksem sportowym im. Józefa Wrońskiego. Mimo to, z piegowatej twarzy nigdy nie schodzi jej ciepły uśmiech i zawsze obdaruje kogoś w przelocie uprzejmym "dzień dobry" czy "miłego dnia".

Tylko jej oczy codziennie podążają tęsknie tą samą drogą, kiedy wychodzący Harry Potter zamyka drzwi, wprawiając w ruch cichy dzwonek. Ona sama wychodzi chwilę później, kierując się w przeciwną do Ministerstwa Magii stronę – londyńskiego stadionu do Quidditcha.

Słyszałam, że podobno czasem spotyka się tam z Harry'm, ale on ma bardzo mało czasu przez pracę w Ministerstwie. Cóż, Ginny należy do jednej z tych osób, które jeszcze nie wiedzą, że chłopak niedługo zmieni profesję. To pewnie ma być niespodzianka…

\- - -

Luna Lovegood zjawia się tuż po ósmej. Jeśli przypadkowo przy wejściu znajdzie się jakiś klient, obdarza go uwagami na temat wszystkiego – jego butów, swojego ojca, kałuży, sufitu kawiarni, ale nigdy nie mówi o sprawach tak błahych jak pogoda czy dzisiejsze gazety. Długo zastanawia się, co zamówić, aż w końcu prosi o "kawę z czekoladą i coś do zjedzenia, co dziś polecasz". Dostaje więc dużą mocha i najświeższe ciasteczko prosto z pieca. Choć najbardziej lubi te cytrynowe.

Nigdy się nie spieszy. Siada przy tym samym stoliku, który lubią też bliźniaczki Patil, obserwując przez okno życie ulicy. Czasem z filcowej torby wyciąga jakieś poniszczone książki i albumy malarskie. Przegląda je, szepcząc coś sama do siebie i bazgrząc ołówkiem po marginesach. W końcu wychodzi, kierując się w stronę pobliskiego Uniwersytetu, gdzie studiuje zoologię magiczną. Często zabiera ze sobą jakiegoś kwiatka z bukiecików, które stoją na stolikach i wkłada go za ucho.

\- - -

Elegancki, ale wiecznie roztargniony Neville Longbottom pojawia się o ósmej dziesięć. Zamawia najzwyklejszą kawę z mlekiem i dosiada się do stolika Luny, wyjmując z torby swoją własną kanapkę. Moja kawiarnia nie ma nic przeciwko. Kanapki ma ładne, z chrupkiego pieczywa i zawierające mnóstwo warzyw, kiełków i owoców. Sama takich nie robię, podajemy tu tylko słodkie śniadania.

Nie rozmawiają ze sobą prawie wcale – czasem tylko dziewczyna odezwie się cicho, a on pokiwa głową w odpowiedzi, lub po prostu zapatrzy się w okno. Nie czyta gazet ani książek, jego poranki są spokojne i wolne od niepokojów. Wychodzą razem. Neville otwiera Lunie drzwi i podąża prosto za nią, na Uniwersytet, gdzie studiuje magomedycynę roślin. Na pożegnanie zawsze skinie mi głową z uśmiechem.

Czasem jednak musi wrócić się biegiem, zdyszany i czerwony na twarzy, kiedy okazuje się, że przy stoliku zostawił teczkę lub zapomniał zapłacić za kawę. Zazwyczaj jest ostatnim porannym gościem, zanim nastąpią dwie, trzy godziny pustki trwające aż do pory lunchu.

\- - -

Około pierwszej zazwyczaj zjawiają się moi ostatni goście, których można określić jako "znanych" czy "rozpoznawalnych". Są to Seamus Finnigan i Dean Thomas. Ten pierwszy zamawia zazwyczaj gorącą czekoladę z chilli (od zawsze miał zamiłowanie do ognistych rzeczy) i przegląda katalogi zagranicznych firm. Robi to dla przyjemności, a także dla swoich pracodawców, którymi są bliźniacy Weasley. O tak, niektóre pirotechniczne zabawki z ich sklepu są zupełnym szałem na rynku rozrywki. Dean natomiast zamawia irish coffee i sernik na zimno, a w zimniejsze dni torcik bezowy z dużą ilością bakalii. Czasem widzę, jak pod stolikiem ich dłonie spotykają się, a w oczach Deana migają wtedy jaśniejsze błyski. Cóż, jestem jedną z wielu osób, która cieszy się, że tej dwójce w końcu się udało. Miałam wrażenie, że zanim oboje zorientują się, co czują, miną wieki!

Plotki mówią, że odkąd to się stało, modele mioteł, które wymyśla Dean, stają się coraz smuklejsze i piękniejsze. Ostatnio nawet dostał propozycję od pewnej włoskiej firmy, więc możliwe, że to ostatnie lato, kiedy regularnie odwiedzają moją kawiarnię...

\- - -

Ja sama zjawiam się w kawiarni o piątej. To, że nie pracuję w kuchni nie oznacza, że nie muszę przyjść wcześniej. Tak samo to, że jestem właścicielką lokalu, nie przeszkadza mi stać za ladą. Uwielbiam to robić. W pomieszczeniach rozchodzi się wtedy słodki zapach pieczywa, a ja wypijam dwa duże kubki frappe. Witam się z moimi pracownikami. Karmię ulicznego kota miseczką ciepłego mleka. Później, kiedy moja pracownica Adele zamiecie lokal, rozstawiam na każdym stoliku świeże bukieciki kwiatów. Szczególnie lubię te sezonowe, wyglądają najbardziej adekwatnie, a poza tym trzymają się dłużej niż te wyhodowane sztucznie. Klienci potrafią to docenić.

Zresztą, z większością znamy się wzajemnie jak łyse konie. Każdy z nich zna moje zamiłowanie do drobiazgów.

Zanim zjawią się pierwsze osoby, przekręcam jeszcze tabliczkę z bielonego drewna. Napis w kolorze lawendy, który sama tam umieściłam, głosi: _OTWARTE. Kawiarnia Lavender zaprasza_.


End file.
